


black cats can be lucky (some people are just mean)

by cymbelione



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AHHHH I WROTE THIS IN A HURRY, M/M, Magic, Transformation Magic, first fic in like 8 years so bear with me please, human to cat, not furry fic promise, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbelione/pseuds/cymbelione
Summary: Sunlight filtered within the greenhouse, reflecting rays of light that made Sylvain's red curls glow bright beneath the shrubbery. His eyes became almost molten, a soft glow under amber irises. It was the setting sun, Felix knew, but the light made him look nostalgic, to the point of fond. Sylvain sighed. "Maybe it's because I haven't seen him in a while, but you are the spitting image of one of my best friends." He laughed again, short and hollow.or, Felix gets turned into a cat against his will and faces the consequences (and the rewards).
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	black cats can be lucky (some people are just mean)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HELLO EVERYONE I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! It had only been 4 years since writing my own fic in a long time. If you see my bookmarks, you'll know I'm not M.I.A. I'm just lazy and busy with college, work and life in general. Please bear with me OTL. 
> 
> The reason why I felt so compelled to write a new work just now was because these two characters are very near and dear to my heart. Sylvain reminds me a lot of myself and while his situation is very extreme, I can often find myself relating to him, both the good and the bad. Him with Felix makes me really happy because the idea of them finding comfort with each other just makes me so...i can't explain anymore! Just read this and you'll understand. 
> 
> The idea was given to me by @z_hard on twitter on this link!  
> https://twitter.com/z_hard/status/1197678167651012609
> 
> check them out!! their art is amazing and beautiful <3 hope you enjoy!

Felix would like to point out that this was not his idea. Again. If the goddess could hear his pleas through a human voice then maybe she would pity him by giving him a boon. Maybe the ability to turn himself back from a small black cat would be a nice start. A pair of human hands, fingers to hold a sword and the capacity to eat some good (human) food. Yes, he'd like that a lot right now.

“Ok...I can fix this! C’mon focus Annette! Maybe if I try to—eek!” Small green sparks flickered from Annette’s tome. The sparks sputtered quickly before igniting one of the nearby tablecloths and setting a tapestry on fire. Annette smacked the tapestry with a broom before the fire quelled. Yet one could tell the edges were crisp and charred. 

Hurriedly, Annette flipped through one of her School of Sorcery textbooks. “There’s got to be something in here about transformation magic.” She bit her lip and crumpled one of the pages, scanning each page for the words “transformation”, “familiars” and “turn back”. “Maybe if I ask Mercedes or Lysithea…”

Felix grumbled as much as a cat could. This wasn’t gonna work; Her help alone wasn’t enough to turn himself back. He bit the bottom of Annette’s dress and shook his head. _Don’t try anymore_. There was no need to rush just yet. Besides, he’d rather wait a little longer than get reduced into a pile of ash. Better safe than sorry. 

He nudged her leg. Felix sat down while giving Annette his best impression of a stare down. Letting the others know about his situation was out of the question; Ashe would coo and try to feed him fish while Ingrid would laugh mercilessly, eager to milk his humiliation for all it’s worth. Dedue would laugh but cover it up to be polite and Dimitri would as well, before being extremely concerned. Sylvain was out on a scouting mission so he wasn’t an issue. Mercedes was kind enough. She’d let him live through this ordeal with minimal teasing and he’ll turn back into normal, easy enough. Hopefully. 

Annette slammed her book closed and began to warp away from the greenhouse. “I’ll be right back! Be sure not to go anywhere!” With a final yell, Felix was left alone, only company being some (now) large plants. 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps come closer with the creaking of the doors. Did they find a solution already? Maybe he’ll get to practice on the training grounds before the sun sets. His ears perk up and he meowed happily, human instincts be damned, at a sign of help. Metal clanking accompanied the footsteps followed by a loud thunk of wood hitting the cobble path each time. A heavy weapon shook the ground below with its weight. Although the Blue Lions were known for their lance prowess, Annette preferred an axe and a tome any day of the week. Mercedes was more comfortable with a bow and arrow or a portable staff for healing. Despite the group's war effort, they weren't known for being heavy fighters either so who’s— 

A person knelt down, metal on metal scratching before the plating hit the floor, and a hand reached towards Felix's head. "Another stray, huh? Don't think I've seen a breed with these kind of eyes." 

The other man was more than capable at this point. He rode his steed with grace and ferocity, cutting down foes and plowing through with spell after spell. The Sylvain of now was stronger than five years ago, torn and healed and torn again. Yes, he was strong. But Felix wanted nothing more than to take him away from the front lines, if only to shield him from the arrows. 

The man, Sylvain, lifted his hand to gently smooth Felix's fur multiple times. A few purrs came out yet Felix chose to hiss and bite Sylvain's finger afterward. "Hmm,” A rub under the chin, another purr, “Survival instincts kicking in I see." Sylvain pet him a little more before he began to chuckle. 

Although Felix’s body didn’t allow him the pleasure of looking at Sylvain fully, he could see the other man was in a sorry state; His armor was dented with multiple holes puncturing his leg and ribs. Dried blood crusted the plating of his armor but even more so the tip of his lance. Felix wanted nothing more than to just get a wet cloth and wipe him off, as if the red would stain if left for too long. 

Going to war against students-to-soldiers who were taught the same things you were...injuries were expected. Manuela, Mercedes, and Lindhardt were constantly in the infirmary, healing wounds from arrow hits to magic burns. Felix had his own share of scars too; even thinking about it hurts. Two weeks ago, an Adrestian mage hit him with a nasty thunder spell. His own magic is thunder so the impact didn’t hurt that much but it still hit the base of his spine. He had needed to rest for two days, no training allowed.

To not be able to train for a reason like having paws for hands made Felix want to laugh and cry at the same time. Maybe cry more ‘cause the second this is all over, the others will tease the crap out of him. 

With that Felix let out a little growl, throaty and guttural in volume. Felix knew he sounded like he was whining but he was tired and hungry, and really, really wanted to hold a sword instead of pawing at the ground. Desperate, he turned around and started biting at some of the plants in the greenhouse. Best case scenario, they were plants for the dining hall. Worse case scenario was that they were meant for poison. 

“Hungry little guy?” At the question, Felix snarled. He knew he was little. Didn’t need to be reminded of it. Sylvain held his hands up in surrender. “Don’t like the adjective I see. I’ll keep that in mind.” He then bent down and took out a small pouch from a bag on his waist. Felix saw that when he unwrapped it, the parchment revealed a small ration of dried meat. Next to the meat was a portion of candied figs. “We’re only supposed to eat these when we travel, with supplies running low and all, but today’s mission is over. You can have the rest.” Sylvain smiled to himself and put his hand on his head, covering his eyes. “Not like you understand a word I’m saying.” 

Knowing that the rations were low, Felix wanted to hit the guy over the head. Preserves and meats like those were for war not small animals. But he was hungry, a cat, and, arguably, Felix so he decided one time couldn’t hurt. He knew Ashe also fed the monastery cats, when he thought no one was looking. And Felix wasn’t Ingrid; if Sylvain did something wrong, it definitely was not his job to slap him over the wrist. He began to chew on the meat before scarfing it down completely. Felix pushed the figs aside. When he looked up, he saw Sylvain smile at him. 

Sunlight filtered within the greenhouse, reflecting the rays of light that made Sylvain's red curls glow bright beneath the leafy shrubbery. His eyes became almost molten, a soft glow under Amber irises. It was the setting sun, Felix knew, but the light made him look nostalgic, to the point of fond. Sylvain sighed. "Maybe it's because I haven't seen him in a while, but you are the spitting image of one of my best friends." He laughed again, short and hollow.

“You look so much like him.” _Like who_? “You have no idea. Lysithea and Annette would’ve eaten those figs. Even if you’re a cat, you still prefer meat.” The corners of his lips rose, Sylvain’s eyes gazing at the leftover parchment and untouched figs. “Exactly like him.” Sylvain sighed then picked up the paper, folding it neatly before putting it back in the pouch.

Before Felix could bite Sylvain’s leg to signal him to say more, rain began to pour against the stained glass. The downpour wasn’t harsh at first then thunder began to boom outside. With a peek, Felix knew he wasn’t getting out of the place dry. He couldn’t warp either, not in his form. He grimaced internally; _Annette come back soon!_

“It did look a bit grey outside today. Maybe Lysithea’s crest is acting up.” Sylvain ran his hands through his hair and stood back up. “Guess we’ll have to go inside soon before we’re stranded here!” Before he could process the man’s words, with a quick wink and a grunt, Felix was up in the air, hissing and scratching to no avail. Damn thick armor. 

“Aww, kitty don’t be like that!” Holding a pout, Sylvain rubbed his chin against Felix’s. “If you’re anything like him, you would hate getting drenched.” His free hand reached to scratch the side of his head. “Though I suppose naturally cats tend to hate water in general.” 

Felix hissed again, reaching up to scratch the underside of Sylvain’s chin, earning a small yelp in return. 

“Scratch me all you want but you’re coming with me bud!” Sylvain then proceeded to make a run for it to the old dorms, arms full of an angry black cat. 

The made it to the corridor, not entirely unscathed. Felix was relatively dry while Sylvains red locks were flattened and covered most of his eyes. Drops of water trickled down his neck to the crevice of his collarbone before they disappeared into his armor. Sylvain then looked in his arms and smirked, before throwing a wink at his way. 

“Y’know, kitty, you’re seeing a side of me most girls would fight for.” If Felix was held in Sylvain’s arms as a human, he would’ve wanted to combust right on the spot. The only thing about being a cat that he was thankful for. 

Felix was about to claw the other man’s face before Sylvain shook his hair, stray drops hitting Felix’s fur. He tucked Felix into one of Sylvain’s saddlebags and hoisted him to Sylvain’s waist ( _too close, too close, too close_ ). A beat or two later, a couple of familiar blond heads came into view. 

“Sylvain, you’re back already?” A familiar lilt. Poking his head out of the bag, Felix saw both Ingrid and Dimitri, equally drenched from the rain. Dimitri was only in his armor, no coat while Ingrid ditched her armor in favor of light brown pants. Dimitri spoke again, clearing his throat. “And I see you’ve got yourself another bed mate.” At that, Sylvain gasped and lifted up Felix for the two of them to see. 

“Wait a minute, is that—” Ingrid spoke up and looked Felix in the eyes, to which he responded by glaring at her. Ingrid had seen him and Annette off when they were trying to transform into something small earlier today. She was one of the people the professor told about the experiment. But she wasn't supposed to know the results!

She caught on quickly, if the giggle she hid behind a gloved hand was a sign. He glared harder. _Don’t. Say. A. Word._

“He looks like Felix right?” Felix’s eyes widened, turning his head to look at Sylvain’s face. 

He continued. “Earlier, I fed him some of my rations— don’t yell at me Ingrid, he looked hungry— and he didn’t eat the figs I kept beside the meat!” 

While Ingrid looked between wanting to expose Felix and smack Sylvain, Dimitri responded agreeingly. “Hmm that does sound a bit like Felix.” 

“And he’s been scratching me all day!” Sylvain points to the underside of his chin, revealing multiple shallow cuts. “See? Totally Felix.”

Ingrid looked back and forth at Felix then Sylvain. After a second, she huffed a laugh. “Yeah, sounds like Felix all right.” Felix was gonna strangle her when he got his body back. 

Seeing his distress and pitchy yowling, Sylvain laughed, gesturing again at Felix. _You see this_? “Looks like I gotta go guys. Catch you later!” He turned around before making another 180 to Dimitri and Ingrid. “Actually, speaking of Felix, do you guys know where he is?” At that question, both Felix and Ingrid froze. “I kinda wanna show him the cat. His reaction would be amazing for this situation!” 

“Felix?” Dimitri hung his head, a hand coming up to support his cheek. “I think he was last seen with Annette but— “

“They’re busy! With stuff. The professor wanted them on a quest together. Alone. No other people wanted, yup.” Ingrid nodded her head violently, where Dimitri stared at her for a second after she stopped. “Can’t find him on the monastery.” 

“Oh.” A soft cough from Dimitri. Even from the bottom of Sylvain’s saddlebag, Felix could see Sylvain’s smile had become smaller than it was before. His eyes were downcast, the light seemingly gone from them. “They’re still working together right? I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Ingrid.” His voice was hollow and stiff, like he wanted to take back his words from before. What did Ingrid say to make him so cold all of a sudden?

If Ingrid noticed, she didn’t look at Felix to confirm his suspicions. All she did was put a hand on his shoulder and furrowed her brow at him. Sylvain opened his mouth to say something but closed it afterwards. 

“You need to tell him at some point.” _Was she talking about him?_

Sylvain shook his head while looking at the ground. “Not today, Ingrid.”

“Tomorrow then?”

He looked up and bit his lip. Suddenly, his arm rose to his chest, the way Seteth’s did when talking to Rhea. “‘By the will of the goddess!’” Even his laugh was empty. _What the hell_?

Dimitri didn’t say anything, only stealing glances at Ingrid as she turned her heel and left. He sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning Sylvain. Rest well.” Bending his knees, Dimitri also turned towards Felix. “You too, Felix 2.0.” At that, Felix reached up to scratch the crown prince’s one eye, his attempts darted each time with a chuckle. 

  
As they walked away, Sylvain pet the top of Felix’s head. “You heard them. Let’s go clean up, yeah?” Sylvain adjusted Felix’s small body enough so that he was seated neatly in the bag as they walked to Sylvain's room.

When they were farther away, Dimitri turned to Ingrid. “Wasn’t Sylvain more of a dog person? When we were growing up…” His tone switched from confused to reminiscent as Dimitri remembered their childhood, a fleeting memory in his heart. 

“He was always a dog person, sure.” Ingrid twisted her head, enough so that she could see the two of them, Sylvain and Felix the Cat, walk away. The black cat was still meowing but didn’t make any swipes at Sylvain while being carried. She knew that if she told Felix how docile he looked he wouldn’t hesitate to hold a sword to her throat. "But things can change."

—

“Ok, I take back what I said earlier. You are actually Felix in a tiny cat body and you’re just using me to get extra rations.” While Sylvain was taking off his armor, Felix choked a little while ripping apart some meat. Stepping over him, Sylvain sunk into the duvet of his bed and let his legs dangle over the side. 

With a huff, Sylvain arose and made his way towards the wall, cupping his ear. “The rain is still thudding. No sign of stopping for a while.” He glanced at Felix and made a small “what can you do” gesture. 

Just by the state, Felix could tell that this was Sylvain’s room from a glance. The strewn books, the wilted roses, a stray makeup container and some hair ties. No doubt that the latter was from some old rendezvous pre-invasion. But the books…

He always knew Sylvain wasn’t just some dumb libertine. When comparing how they scored during evaluations, Sylvain always had the highest score when figuring out tactics. During old board game nights, when they played teams, Sylvain was always someone they were wary of. Tactics, strategy and cunning weren’t things people commonly associated with the heir to the Gautier territory. But those who doubted his skill didn’t last long anyways. 

Even back then he was always pouring over some knew history book, flipping through countless pages of Sreng history when other students could care less. 

_He needed to find that book quick. The professor had just hired a bunch of battalions yesterday and he has to prove that he does not need one. At all. His tomes and sword were enough. Hell, Byleth was lucky that he even consented to learning reason magic. If he wanted Felix to grow stronger shouldn’t he be able to trust him with a bunch of magic babysitters?_

_As Felix walked towards his room, he saw a bright light. A candle. With that he knocked on the door._

_“Felix?”_

_A clack of glass on wood. If the girls knew Sylvain wore glasses, they’d have a field day. “Who else?” He sauntered inside and took a look at the heavy pile of textbooks._

_“A Look At The History of the Sreng”, “Sreng Region: Town to Empire to Nation” and “101 Sreng Folklore” were only some of the many titles on the table._

_“You’ve been studying for…?”_

  
_Sylvain shrugged, pushing a pencil back and forth on the table. “About three hours? Not much though.”_

_“For what? The professor doesn’t really test us for our history knowledge.”_

_“But you said your mother was from the Sreng region right?”_

_Felix could feel his eyes widen, his brows lift as if he didn’t hear the other man correctly. “Are you studying because of my mother?” Sylvain’s expression became inscrutable, bunched together like he needed to find the words to say._

_“Could be one reason.” He raised a hand, waving it in the air. “Nothing you need to worry about.”_

If you asked Felix what Sylvain was busy with, the answer Sylvain told him to say was definitely not “studying”. But he did it anyways. Felix had asked him what he was studying so hard for. Out of many things Sylvain chooses to reveal and not reveal, this was one of the things he always stayed tight lipped about. Again, Felix knew not what he needed to know. 

But even after five years, those books don’t seem to have the thinnest layer of dust. He’d bet that if Felix took a paw to those pages, his fur would come out clean. Old habits die hard after all.

“Ok, Felix!” Felix could feel his heart lodged in his throat. Did he find out? “Hehe, you like the name? I cut off the 2.0 for convenience, because reasons, but I think it suits you!” Oh thank god. Just a, startlingly, coincidental nickname. For a second there Felix felt like he was gonna have to cover his face. When he recovers from turning into a cat, he’s gonna need to speak to Annette about glamouring the transformation. It seems his eyes are a bit too obvious.

Just as he was breathing a sigh of relief, Felix felt deja vu as a pair of arms scooped him up. Even though his armor was off, scratching Sylvain was futile at this point; he’d still take him wherever he wanted. 

Wait was that a bathtub? 

Right then and there, Sylvain took his shirt off, offsetting Felix’s shock with the amount of scars on his back. His scars ranged from large to small like the rest of them. But after he saw all the carvings on Sylvain, Felix couldn’t help but feel slightly flustered. 

Changing and taking off shirts during class five years ago was normal. Training was rigorous and ruthless. Sweating wasn’t an option, it was a given so seeing random students shirtless was not uncommon. But seeing his friend, who he hasn’t seen a while and who hesbeguntoseeasmorethanafriend is disgruntling to say the least. 

_Screw it_. Felix waved his arms around, flailing his claws around in protest. “I know you don’t like water, Felix—”, screw that damn nickname,”—but you and I both need to take a bath or else we’ll stink up the entire monastery and I am not having Ingrid scold me for a second time today. My jaw just healed after yesterday’s skirmish.” 

Nope. No, no way in hell was he getting in a tub with this guy when he’s a cat! Especially not when he’s a cat and not himself and not in control. When Sylvain tried to pick Felix up, Felix gripped the sides of the tub and gave off a high pitched screech.   
“Women would literally fight to climb into this tub right now! Why are you being so stubborn!” Sylvain huffed and slumped his shoulders before laughing soundlessly, his body shaking in fits. 

“You wanna play like that huh?” When Felix caught Sylvain’s eye, he was instantly reminded of all the board game nights. All those nights where Felix could not sleep soundly, because when he slept he dreamt of swords, swords that all pointed at him in an instant. A master at tactics, a cunning only comparable to that of Claude. A chill ran up and down Felix’s spine. Sylvain unbuttoned his breeches and, with that, Felix knew he was done for. 

Next thing Felix knew he was stomach deep in the tub, his paws and fur very cold and very wet. The only thing that’s preventing him from reaching up and scratching Sylvain’s eye out is two bulky arms holding him tight against a hard chest. 

He knew that after fighting soldier after soldier one gets bulkier after time. But knowing it and actually seeing it is a whole thing entirely. Felix’s chest feels constricted, like he’s about to explode if Sylvain moves a little more. Any closer to his groin and Felix feels like the goddess might take him right then and there. 

But even though he feels like he’d rather drown in the bath water, there’s a strange calm that blankets him. The way Sylvain brushes soap over his fur, the comforting touch of Sylvain’s body against his, a resounding tranquility that Felix hasn’t felt in a long time. 

When they get out of the bath, Felix doesn’t feel flustered anymore. The breeze from Sylvain’s cutting gale on his hair and the towel engulfing him in a warmth from the inside out; he truly feels at home. The candle flickers slowly, its light reaching the innermost corners of the room, shadows exempt except the ones portrayed by the books. Hands continue to rub against his sides and Felix no longer has the energy to hurt him. All he does is purr lightly, a nice rhythm forming within his body. 

Yes, this is contentment. This is what he wants after the war. Someone not to come home to but to be by his side. He’ll continue protecting his lands and someone will fight alongside him. No empty comforts. Just a person who has been there with Felix, someone who’s been there for it all. 

Maybe Sylvain doesn’t feel the same way. There might be someone else who he sees, not Felix. But as Felix drifts to sleep comfortably in Sylvain’s arms, tail out of the way, he thinks to himself:

_Goddess, please, when I return to my human form, let me stay with this man until the day I die._

— 

_They were all hurting during the war; abandoning family, reuniting with family only to see them killed, betrayal. It was all ever present. When Felix’s father died protecting the Crown Prince of Faerghus, Dimitri, Felix couldn’t feel the grief at first. The dagger coming down to slash his father, a fatal wound incoming, filled Felix with a chill rather than tears. It was only after his funeral that Felix really felt the disappearance of a father figure._

_After the funeral, going up a spire in the monastery, was heavy to say the least. His boots felt weighed down every step, his sword shaking with a hard grip at the hilt. Looking out on the fields, knowing his father was where he wanted to be, where his righteous demeanor asked for, was like a peach pit at the bottom of Felix’s stomach. Chivalry was as deadly as it was praised. No amount of martyring could bring back Glenn or his father._

_When he had begun to turn back, a pair of arms encircled him. He’d almost taken out a dagger on his arm before Sylvain’s hair came into view._

_“Don’t you need to join Dimitri and the others? They’re praying for that idiotic man.” Felix scoffed. “What a joke.” The words felt like ashes in his mouth._

_Sylvain said nothing. He just held Felix tighter, clutching at the fabric of the smaller man’s sleeves. All Felix could hear was their heartbeats in tandem with a sense of chasing after the other. Before long, Felix lifted his arms to hold Sylvain’s arm. His head dropped, letting his hair infringe his vision, letting his body fall into the other man’s embrace._

_“Sylvain?” His voice came out smaller than he wanted to sound, weak and dry._

_“I’m right here, Fe.” He could feel Sylvain taking a deep breath near the nape of Felix’s neck. “Right here. I’m not going anywhere.”_

_He wasn’t saying the truth. “Lies.”_

_“I’m not lying—”_

_“Just look around me Sylvain!” Felix screamed, his throat ached for water, dehydrated by silent tears. “My brother died for the so called “greater good”, my father the same thing. Who’s to say you’re not the same?” A fire began in his stomach, quelled as soon as it came. He wanted to cry, howl and scratch at the ground. He was no Dimitri, haunted by millions of demons. But he had his own past, one that seems to love reliving itself every day of his existence._

_Sylvain just gripped him tighter. Tighter and tighter until he could breathe again._

_“Don’t—” Felix gulped. “Don’t die on me. Don’t leave me. Please.” Felix knew in his heart of hearts that he sounded like a child in that moment, a small boy hurting and seeking help the only way he knows how. But he’s lost so many people. He can’t— he won’t— lose anyone else. Not to the war, not to the chivalry of others._

_The sun was burning red, furious and beautiful sinking down into the tall oaks of the monastery. A fire within the forest and the light emanating from it like embers on cut logs. Wind blew his through his hair, and sounds of cicadas told him to go down, to face reality. That those who go are gone and that those who choose to stay might go too. And like that sun, Felix felt himself forced to keep the cycle._

_“I won’t go.” Sylvain’s voice cut through Felix’s train of thought. He lifted his head and faced Sylvain. The other’s eyes were half lidded and carried eye bags like everyone else’s. But they were solid, steady and true looking right at him. “You just have to promise me that you won’t go either. I know you, Fe. You say you’d never die for anyone, do the same thing your brother and father did but I don’t want you going before I do. Not a chance.” If Felix listened, he would hear the thickness of Sylvain’s voice, the sheer emotion radiating off this one promise._

_“Together until we die together, right? I can’t guarantee I won’t get hurt but,” he smiled, “I won’t leave you, Fe. I’m right here.” Sylvain grabbed Felix’s hand and squeezed. With his hand, Felix could feel the pulse again. Alive._

_Could he break it? Could Felix finally be free from the knight’s story, the one Ashe loves, the one Felix can’t help but resent? Can he live not only for himself but for someone else too?_

_“Right here.”_

Tears. A small trail of tears drags across Sylvain’s face. A moisture he hasn’t felt in a long time. With the energy of a child, he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

It's been a long time since he had that dream but maybe his conversation with Ingrid was a reminder. Sylvain will never forget their promise. It was a fragile promise, one that was made by the mouths of kids. But over time it strengthened with the will of two grown men, who needed each other like their lives depended on it. Even if the world were to turn upside down or if the professor was to choose Edelgard or Claude’s class instead of Dimitri’s, Sylvain would remember. A weird sentiment to feel right into the morning but a sound one nonetheless.

Speaking of remembering, he needs to go feed Felix the Cat. 

When he tries to wake up and get up, a weight wriggles under the covers and holds down his arm. _Oh yeah_. Felix the Cat took a bath with him and then Sylvain let him onto the bed. They had both fallen asleep shortly afterwards. Happily, Sylvain opens the covers, highly expecting that his cute black cat will greet him with some morning scratches. 

But when he opens the covers, that’s not what he sees. 

Inside the sheets, Felix Hugo Fraldarius the Human sleeps soundly, naked from where Sylvain can see. His hair is untied, messed up in a dark sprawl against the sheets and pillows. His chest falls up and down while his pulse feels stable. He’s alive for sure. And he doesn’t seem to be drugged or ill. But Felix usually knocks on his door to tell him things. He’s never gone into Sylvain’s bed before unprompted! 

Even on the worst nights, when their men were weakened and torn, Felix never sought comfort from anyone, men or women. He’d sleep in his bedroll as quiet as a log. Even when Sylvain offered he only accepted once or twice. To see him so relaxed in his bed when he’d be screaming otherwise…

No way. 

Although the idea is unorthodox, Felix is also an unorthodox type of person. He never shows his affection outwardly but through actions that go unnoticed. Returning Ashe’s novels after he’s read them, trying Lysithea’s sweets, allowing Mercedes to call him her younger brother, all examples of his hidden affection. And sneaking into Sylvain’s room was _definitely_ unnoticed. Naked even. 

“Oh my god,” Sylvain held his head in his hands, “He’s naked.” 

And that’s how Sylvain ends up pinned down to his bed with a naked Felix Hugo Fraldarius holding his neck down into the sheets. Both of Felix’s thighs trap Sylvain’s legs tightly so Sylvain couldn’t escape if he wanted to. And boy does he really not want to. If Sylvain were any more awake, he would not want Felix to see the state he’s in. 

“What were you about to do?” His voice was raspy from the night before, a notch lower than usual. _Oh no groggy Felix voice, fuck! It’s so fucking sexy! Unfair!_

Sylvain laughed nervously, putting his hands up in the air in defeat. “Nothing! Nothing I swear on my honor! Now please, Felix, let me go!” 

  
“I don’t even know if I can trust that.” Reluctantly, Felix unclasps Sylvains wrists and wraps the sheets around his very naked torso. However belated, Felix’s face burns with the realization. Even though his bashfulness was gone last night, as a human the feeling comes back with full force. 

Having taken a bath with Sylvain, cuddling in his arms, and pinning him to the bed are some notable offenses he’s done as both cat and human. Wait, human?

Instantly, he looks at his hands. No longer are they covered in hair and protrude claws but rather clipped nails and blisters, rough and worn. He was human again! He can go back to training and eating food without the help of others! But how did he turn back? Did the magic just run out when he fell asleep? 

“Uh, Felix? What happened? And where’s my cat?”

Oh right. He needs to think about that after solving the whole being-in-another-person’s-bed situation. 

“You know that cat you fed and took a shower with?” Felix sucked in a breath, pulling the sheets closer to his body. “That cat...was me. Annette and I were experimenting spells for spying on the Empire and I was stuck in the body of a cat. Annette was supposed to find a way to turn me back but she never returned.” Felix used his now human hand to ruffle his hair, huffing and biting his lip. But, sincerely, how did he turn back from being a cat? Was it the wish he made last night? Did the Goddess really turn him back because of that?

Before he could think about it any further, a familiar set of arms held him close, bare torso against bare torso. Again, Felix became flushed and began to push Sylvain away with little success. Sylvain’s hands cupped Felix’s waist, not roughly like last night in the tub, but with care, as if he were a fragile object. 

“So let me get this straight,” Sylvain was still holding him but he pulled away a bit to look Felix in the eye. “You turned into a cat, I took you in, took a shower with you, and slept with you in your cat form?” 

Felix sighed. “That’s basically what I said. So let’s go find Annette and—” 

“And this isn’t a dream?” 

Sylvain’s voice was soft, so soft to the point where Felix wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly. _If this was a dream?_ Shouldn’t he feel awkward about it? They did take a bath together and sleep together. Felix even woke up naked in his bed for crying out loud! 

“Felix, I know this sounds sudden but,” A light shone in Sylvain’s eyes, his brow furrowed and serious, “how do you feel about me?”

Felix’s heart hammered at the question. “Y-you’re important to me, like Dimitri and Ingrid.” Sylvain shook his head. 

“If you can’t understand what I’m saying I’ll say how I feel about you.

“Ever since we were young, up until now, I’ve felt that you were special, Fe.” Sylvain’s fingers caressed Felix’s waist tenderly. “You’re strong, fierce and incredibly amazing.” His voice rang with emotion, as if the words he said were walking on a thin string. Even though no light could come into the room without lighting a candle, Felix could see Sylvain’s gaze, eyes that saw no one else but him. If his eyes were piercing, Felix was not prepared to hear his next words. 

“I love you, Felix. I’ve been in love with you for a while now. You don’t need to accept my feelings but I’ll always love you. If you needed me to, I’d travel the world with you, war be damned.” Sylvain then smiled and scratched his head. “Even afterwards I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, to be by your side for the rest of our days.” 

Felix burrowed his head in Sylvain’s chest. “Don’t just say that and tell me that it’d be okay if I rejected you, you absolute imbecile!” With tears in his eyes, Felix gazed right back at Sylvain. “Don’t say you’d leave the war for me because that’d waste our last five year effort. If you want to be with me say it outright, damn you.” 

“I love you too. And I accept your feelings so don’t say you’ll be okay with me rejecting you ever again.” Felix felt himself grin, hoping that the fondness in his eyes mirrored the look on Sylvain’s face. 

“Wait, really?” After a look of incredulity passed, Sylvain pumped his fist in the air. Felix didn’t have the heart to stop him. “This is the best day of my life!” He then proceeded to grab Felix and bring him down into the bed, interlocking his hand with the younger man. 

Felix never did find out whether or not him turning back was the will of the goddess, his luck, or the magic just wearing off naturally. Even though becoming a cat was inconvenient initially, the feeling of just being with Sylvain, human nonetheless, makes the whole ordeal worth it. If it meant being a cat again, he’d take the chance. No doubt. 

_It is said that, in their later years, they became so close that they passed away on the same day, as if conceding that one could not live without the other._

_(And when asked how they finally confessed to each other, the Duke Fraldarius always asks his dear friends Annette and Ingrid to tell the whole story.)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic (or absolutely hated it idc) hit me up on @hoesofgautier on twitter or leave a kudos or comment :D


End file.
